Jinaiko
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = | age = 300+ | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = 5th Division Lieutenant | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Shin'ō Academy | signature skill = | shikai = Kataribe | bankai = Koraisetsuwa | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | series debut = The Myriad Things | story debut =}} Jinaiko (仁愛子) Background Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō *' ': Kataribe's Shikai command is "Narrate" (叙する, Josuru). :Shikai Special Ability: Kataribe's abilities focuses on the effect of different stories. Each story has a different effect that is activated when she says the activation phrase. She is only able to use one story at a time, to use another story she has to say "It's time for this story to end" followed by the name of the story. However, some stories cannot be deactivated with the phrase and its effects must play out. :* : This story allows to place a person in a state of suspended animation until the story is ended. To use this story she places her hand on a person and says "Sleep, sleep my beautiful Little Snow White", after saying the command the person falls asleep. While this person is asleep, no damage can be done to their bodies. Due to the nature of this story, she will often only use this on capture missions. :* : This story focuses on the manipulation of time, when in use it allow her to restore something back to the way it was 24 hours ago, this includes living things as well. She stated that if someone obtained something, they would loose it if they didn't have it 24 hours ago. In order to use this power she says "Our time is here, Our time has gone, Our lives return to the past. Little Glass Slipper". :* : This story allows Jinaiko to repel an attack that are directed at her, ranging from physical, mental and spiritual attacks. When blocking an attack several thorns surround her forming a shield, she states the once they are formed she is unable to leave without outside help. Due to this sure usually uses this as a defense. In order to use this she has the phrase "Seal the castle and protect the princesse, Little Briar-Rose". :* : This story revolves around the ability to cut and emerge though objects. To use this story, she said "Cut though and emerge, Little Red Cap". Upon staying the command he hands glows black with a long streak on each. When confronted with something, by placing her hand on it the object will split open allowing her to move though. In addition to this, she is able to close something back up like nothing happened. She will often use this to hide in objects an wait for an opponent to get near before attacking. However she herself is not protected from this, as this could hurt her as well. :* : :* : * : :Bankai Special Ability: :* : :* : Trivia * The names and abilities of Jinaiko's Shikai techniques are taken from the .